The little Room under the stairs        on hiatus
by dustymew
Summary: The life of a little sister. Sometimes it's hard, but sometimes, just sometimes, you see the brighter side of Rapture. rated T just in case. *I DO NOT OWN BIOSHOCK*
1. Chapter 1

The little Room under the stairs

Hello! My name is Emily. I'm 6 years old. I live in Rapture. You won't find it since it's underwater. I don't really like it here, It's always dark and wet and scary. I live with my daddy, Mr. B, and in the daycare. Me and my daddy live in a room under some stairs. My daddy's really special, he has a big drill for a hand and he's all metal! I have a big sister too! Her name's Eleanor, and she lives With me and daddy. Sometimes, when there's no camera's around.. Eleanor will take her big sister helmet off and play with me. She's really nice. She says one day, for my birthday, She'll get daddy to take his helmet off too. When daddy is off trying to find food for me, He leaves me at the daycare. Eleanor is always there to watch me and the other little sisters. We like to play in little tunnels we call 'hidey holes'. Daddy never leaves me alone. Even when I have to go collect ADAM from angels.

I don't like collecting ADAM anymore, bad people always try to take me away. But daddy and Eleanor always save me! My daddy doesn't talk, but Eleanor understands him. She says one day, her, daddy, and I will get to see the sun! Most of the people here are scary, except for a few others. They work food counters, ADAM stores, and then there are the daycare workers. They are super nice and the food workers always give me candy! Me and the other little sisters like to draw on the walls of rapture, but we stick to the walls around the hidey holes when my daddy or other little sisters daddy's aren't there. We draw flowers and rainbows and pictures of the sun. When daddy comes back from getting food, Eleanor cooks it. We eat ham, Soda, crackers, meat, and sometimes, If I'm REALLY lucky.. daddy will let me have some cream filled cake! Eleanor is a good cook.

When it get's dark (we can tell by looking into the ocean.. if it's brighter than normal.. it's day), daddy let's Eleanor carry me in her basket to go say good night to the other little sisters. Then we go back to the little Room under the stairs. It's pretty big for a little room. Me, daddy, and Eleanor all sleep in it. We all have our own cots. But when i get really scared at night.. I sneak into daddy's arms and fall asleep. I should probably tell you what I look like.

I have dark brown hair that's so long .. it falls past my Knees! I have bright yellow eyes and they glow. I have pale white/ green skin. I wear a dark red Corduroy dress that goes just above my knees. Eleanor says she's only seen daddy with his helmet off once. She says the daddies here don't age.. and she says daddy is only 19 years old. I don't know what that means though.

Rapture. 8:10 am. The little Room under the stairs.

I yawned. It was to early and I had just woken up. The smell of canned meat filled the room. I looked around, I saw Eleanor in her big sister armour (she doesn't wear the helmet in the house) stirring the meat with a metal thing. I skipped over to her side and peered up on to the banged up pan that held the meat. Eleanor finished the meat and gave me a dish of it.

"sister, what are we going to do today?" I asked while i ate another bite of meat. Eleanor thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure.. maybe We'll go visit daycare today." She said. I looked around.. I couldn't see daddy. I looked at Eleanor quickly, panic rose in my voice.

"sister... where's daddy?" I said as I handed her my plate. She smiled.

"His out collecting ADAM so you don't have to today. He'll be back soon.. In the meantime.. how about we clean you up.. then you can play with your doll "

She smiled as she finished cleaning up breakfast. I nodded and she lifted me up into her metal arms. She walked me over to a corner of the little Room that leaked. She kept a metal bucket under the stream of water, and corked the roof of the room so the water wouldn't flood the room. She lifted my dress off and helped me into the bucket. She uncorked the leak and the water splashed down on me. I winced as the water hit me and sister laughed. She took a jar of powered soap and began to scrub me. The soap was scratchy and it hurt when she bathed me.

After the bath, Eleanor rubbed me down with a old thin blanket. She told me to stay still and she went to the other side of the room to her bed. She looked under the bed and pulled out a long silk night gown. My mouth pulled into a 'o' . The dress was a bit dirty but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It had two light pink bows on the chest of it. Eleanor smiled.

"This was mine when I was your age. With your Birthday coming up.. I figured you need something new." She said as she slide the dress over my wet hair. I giggled lightly and I brushed my fingers across the fabric.

"thank you very much sister! It's so pretty!" I smiled up at her and hugged her. She hugged me back and bent over onto the ground and picked up my dress. She put it into the bucket of water and began to wash it. I watched her for a few minutes while she scrubbed the blood and dirt from it. I soon walked over to my bed and picked up some chalk and my big daddy doll. I hopped up onto my bed, sat cross legged, and began to draw flowers on the wall. After a few minutes, Eleanor walked over to me and set my dress (which was cleaner now!) on the bed. She lifted me into her arms and pulled my nightgown off. She pulled the dress on me and began to braid my hair into ribbons. I struggled in her arms to get at my dolly. She laughed

"Calm down Emily" I sat still and huffed. Soon I could hear the metal thud of boots approach our door, then the click of snares around the area. Sister walked over to the door and opened it. I quickly got off the bed when she opened the door, and threw the faint glow of a few candles in the room, I saw my daddy.

"daddy!" I squealed. He set down my little sister needle (a full needle too!) and opened his arms to me. I ran at him and jumped into his arms. He hugged me and moaned. I giggled. I didn't know what he was saying.. but it sounded really funny to me. I snuggled into his arm as he walked over to his bed and sat down with me. Eleanor looked around outside and shut the door. She locked the metal door and walked over to daddy. He held out his drill and Eleanor removed it. Daddy stretched out his hand and cuddled me some more. He leaned back on his bed and I crawled over to his big helmet and began tapping at the little lights in his helmet. I peered into them, hoping I could see his human face. He groaned and lifted me off his head. I giggled and jumped on to sister's bed, then on to my bed. I picked up the nightgown and jumped on the bed again. Daddy sat up just as I bounced onto his bed. He set his hands on my shoulders till I calmed down. I was just so excited to see him!

I showed him the nightgown and showed him my drawings and I was jumping everywhere. Daddy looked over at Sister and groaned. Eleanor laughed and turned to me.

"Daddy would like to know if you would like to go to the little sister daycare now" I shrugged.

"We go there everyday.. I wanna go explore today!" I jumped up on Eleanor's bed and bounced. Daddy groaned some more and shook his helmet. That was a firm no. I frowned.

"why not daddy?" I asked. I saw Eleanor go to the big cupboard and get her big sister basket and her big sister helmet. Daddy moaned, I tuned to sister for a translation.

"He says exploring to far is dangerous. You must stay with him or me." She said as she put her basket on her back. I huffed.

"fine...but.." I trailed off, but daddy's groans cut me off. I crossed my arms as daddy patted my head. Eleanor put her big sister helmet on and lifted daddy's drill into his back. Daddy didn't need it today. If a bad person came around.. sister has her needle. She put her needle on. Daddy always makes sure I'm no where near his drill or sister's needle. He even hates me around my little sister needle! Daddy lifted me on to his back and quickly injected some EVE into his arm. He opened the door and let sister go first.

Time go to daycare!

**read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Room Under the stairs chapter 2

Daddy and Eleanor walked out of the little room. Eleanor locked the metal door in place as daddy tucked me into his metal arms. I shivered. Rapture was Cold tonight.. and daddy's metal arms didn't help much. Daddy groaned as we passed threw Fontaine Futuristics. Eleanor Ran a few feet ahead of us and quickly peeked around a corner. I shrinked into daddy's arms. We were only a few minutes away from the little sister daycare, but This is also were the bad people liked to stay. Daddy shifted me into one arm and put his big drill on. I whimpered slightly in fear. The bad people scared me. Their faces were scary, and they would trick little sisters so we could collect ADAM for them. Eleanor says that daddy has had lots of little sisters, but those were taken away from him. He's determined to keep me. Eleanor made a motion to daddy with her needle and to my horror... I saw bad people shadows. Daddy quickly looked around and spotted a hidey hole. He ran quickly over to it and lifted me into it. I struggled to get into it, but I made it. He looked at me straight in the face and groaned. I've used this Hidey hole before... it leads straight to the daycare. I scrambled threw the dark passage way and winced as the next connecting tunnel had a leak. My dress was all wet now! In the distance, I heard the faint sound of screams and daddy's drill. I crawled faster. Soon I saw the face of Dr. Tenenbaum. I smiled and scrambled into the exit of the tunnel. Tenenbuam caught me as I crawled out. Eleanor says Tenenbaum is a good friend of daddy. Eleanor says that Tenenbaum created all the little sisters . Tenenbaum is really really nice, I call her mama. She quickly set me down and brushed off my dress. I saw the other little sisters and I ran over to them. They were playing with crayons and chalk.

"Hello Elizabeth, Samantha, Audrey, Molly, and Abbie." I giggled as I sat down with them. Mama patted my head. The other girls said hi to me and we began talking about life since we last saw each other. After a hour or two, I started to get impatient. I walked over to the door and stood on my tiptoes. Mama walked over from her writing and picked me up so I could get a closer look. Both daddy and Eleanor weren't' here yet. I started to get scared. I snuggled into mama's arms and whimpered.

"there there Emily.. they'll be back before you know it."

She said in a calm soothing voice. I nodded and started to wipe a forming tear from my eye.

Soon I went back to colouring and playing with the other little sisters. When We heard mama gasp. She quickly ran to the door and opened it.. and Eleanor ran in. I jumped up quickly and ran into her arms. She hugged me tightly before taking off her helmet. She turned to mama.

"There are splicers everywhere. They've killed several girls already. I lost Father In Arcadia. I came back to check on Emily."

I hugged sister and whimpered some more. I heard a loud bang against the glass ticket booth window. All the little sisters (including me) screamed. Eleanor motioned for us quickly to the hidey hole. We all scrambled in and crawled as fast as we could to the bigger tunnels. We heard bad people whisper threw the hidey hole to us. We all Huddled in fear. We heard big daddy's groans come threw the vent. I wanted to get up and run to the big daddy, in hopes that it was MY daddy. But Eleanor always told me to stay put unless she called my name. The little sisters didn't talk. We listened. It seemed to be hours before I finally heard Eleanor call all our names, We almost screamed in joy. We crawled franticly threw the vents. We reached the daycare and Eleanor helped us down. The window was broken and there was a dead bad person slumped over it. Mama was rushing around, trying to keep everything in order. She pushed the bad person off the window and sighed.

"It'll take weeks before a it will be fixed. Well... at least the wire was saved." Eleanor Scooped me up just as A few big daddy's came around the corner. They came to pick up their little sisters. Eleanor put me in her little sister basket and looked at mama.

"Father must be back at the house. I'll keep her safe" Mama nodded. Eleanor soon Was carrying me threw Arcadia and to the room. She made sure no one was watching, Then she knocked on the door twice. Soon the door swung open and there... was daddy! I tried to jump out of the basket but Daddy quickly moved us into the room. Daddy reached up for me and hugged me very tightly. His drill was off and His metal armour had a big huge gash in it. The metal had Ripped.. but there was no blood. I looked at Eleanor. She looked worried.

"father... what happened? " He Groaned and she shook her head.

I looked confused. Daddy got up and locked the door, and set me on my bed. It was dark out when Me and Eleanor walked past a window.. but I was tired. Eleanor looked around for something under her bed. She pulled out a map. I remember reading that map when I first met daddy and Eleanor. She traced a path around Rapture before sighing.

"there's a replacement body station by the Fontaine exit .. But That will take a long Time to bring the body back... I wonder if we could just patch the suit up.." She trailed off as she went to examine daddy's suit. She quickly looked at something and put her hand threw the ripped part. She smiled and looked up at daddy and then me. She motion for me to come to her.

"Emily... Do you wanna touch father's skin?" I looked confused, But she took my hand and put it threw the ripped part. I felt ice cold skin and instantly moved my fingers to examine it more. Daddy groaned and took his other arm to hug me.

"daddy.. Your skin feels so cold... " I giggled. He groaned some more and I looked up to Eleanor. She started to translate

"He says it's because he's been in the suit for years, but now it's time for you to go to bed" I frowned at him.

"But I'm not tired! I want to stay up with you daddy! I want to color with you!" I giggled. He groaned and shook his helmet. I frowned again. He got up, slowly, and walked over to my bed. He picked up the silk nightgown Sister gave me and slide my red dress off, and replaced it with night gown. He lifted me off and pulled me to his helmet. He always does this. Every night. Eleanor says he's trying to say good night to me in his human voice... but I can't never hear it so I just kiss his helmet. He groaned and pulled back the Covers to my cot. He tucked my big daddy doll into my arms and pulled the blanket over my head. I giggled and adjusted the blanket to under my chin. He walked over to Eleanor, who was preparing a soder and a sheet of temporary sheet of metal to patch daddy's suit. I soon closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Review guys! I need to know who's reading this story and If I should continue !**

**-dusty **

(p.s: thanks to my first review on this story so far : lady Neverafternon ... your lucky I read your review while I was writing this chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ... it's me again. I really do hope you read this. It seems I'm wasting my time here and I prepared to pack up my account on fan fiction. Net. I try to update the stories as best as I can... yet I get no reviews/ alerts.. nothing. It hurts me as a writer. Knowing that I'm putting my heart and soul into my stories and everyone is just to lazy to review. ANYWAYS, please please please PLEASE review! I'll be going to my mom's soon (which means no wifi on my laptop... but that inspires me to write TWICE as much), so look out for updates.**

**To clear things up in this chapter: Eleanor has gone off to look for the replacement body suit for the Big daddy (you'll hear more about this character in his human soon!). Little sister Emily is forced to stay inside the one room house (it's a room really.. but still) with her daddy. This is what they do for fun. Btw... the splicers names are made up..**

I yawned. It was to early! I rolled over in my cot and snuggled my big daddy doll. I thought about the day to come. Sister was out getting daddy and new suit.. so he would spend all day with me. Maybe He'll take me to Arcadia to see the plants.. or maybe He'll take me to see the food workers! They give me candy all the time. I yawned again and stretched out and groaned a bit. My stomach didn't feel to good, which meant I needed ADAM. I didn't want to gather ADAM... bad people will hurt me! I blinked my eyes open. I saw daddy sitting on his bed, looking at something. I slowly lowered myself onto the hard, cold floor. Daddy looked up and I smiled. He got up and I noticed his ripped armour had been replaced with a bright shiny silver patch. He lifted me up into his arms, His drill on his bed. I snuggled into his arms.

"daddy.. My tummy hurts"

I frowned. I could sense he was frowning too. He hated me gathering ADAM. All it took was one second. One second for him to turn away from me and the next.. I'm gone. I snuggled into his arms closer. He groaned and set me down. He pulled off my night gown and replaced it with my red dress. I set my big daddy doll on my bed, made my bed, and hopped over to the weapon cabinet. Daddy rushed before me and pushed me back from the cabinet. He took his drill (which must have moved from the bed.) out and clicked it onto his arm. I took my little sister needle out and clicked the trigger a couple times. Soon, daddy was outside the house , making sure it was safe. I went over the plan in my head : Run to the angel, gather adam as quickly as you can, run back to daddy, and let him pick you up. If something were to happen, to run to the nearest hidey hole and crawl to the daycare. Scream as loud as you can if a bad person tries to take you, run. I nodded to myself and ran out the door.

Daddy was carrying me around the footlights theatre. This is the furthest I've ever been in Rapture. It scared me a big... since I didn't know the area that well. I took a deep breath threw my nose. My head turned west and I pointed frantically.

"daddy... daddy! Over there! A angel's sleeping!"

I said in a hushed whisper. Daddy groaned and set me down. He poured some drill fuel into his drill arm and flexed his arm. I ran as fast as I could in a low crouch over to the angel. I looked at the angel and the white markings around her. I took my needle and aimed it straight at the angel's ribs. I shoved The needle into the angel and began gathering ADAM. Soon, I hear the loud crackle of a bad person. I tried to gather faster but I heard the footsteps come closer.

"there she is Ruth! One of those little freaks... our personal gold mine." The bad man yelled. The bad woman named Ruth ran over to me and grabbed me. I dropped my needle and screamed. I heard daddy's drill connect with a bad person's face. I dropped my needle and ran as fast as I could to a hidey hole. More bad people came out of the shadows. I was scared.. terrified. I ducked behind corners and threw hall ways. I couldn't find a hidey hole! Panting, I ran some more. Bad people were gaining on me. As I rounded the corner I bumped into something. I looked up and saw what could only happen in a dream, I saw Eleanor. She quickly saw the bad people coming after me and Picked me up and placed me in her little sister basket. She carried daddy's replacement suit in the basket and I climbed inside the suit. I shut my eyes and plugged my ears. I could still hear screams of bad people. It seemed like hours before Eleanor finally found where daddy was. He was slumped in a vita chamber . Most of his supplies he had been carrying was gone, and he was crying. He didn't see me yet in his suit.. but He had convinced himself that I was dead. Eleanor got him out of the vita chamber and supported him all the way to the Little Room.

Eleanor helped daddy into his bed. She removed Her basket and Placed it on the bed next to daddy's. I peeked lightly out of armour. Eleanor shook her head.

"well.. I only see one cut.. and that's minor.. The armour is trashed though.. Good thing I have a replacement.. just in time too. Ooh and one more thing." She said and she took armour out of the basket. She moved to daddy's head and forced him to move his head to the side. I could hear very very faint sobs coming from his helmet. She took the armour and I tumbled out.

"ack!" I cried. Eleanor giggled. Daddy suddenly got up, his helmet fixed on me. I giggled.

"Silly daddy... I'm ok.. I'm right here!" I Jumped from the bed and Ran into his slowly extending arms. I giggled some more. Daddy was groaning a lot more than usual. Eleanor smiled but had to cut the moment short.

"Emily sweetie... I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to daycare for now.. Unless you want your birthday present now.." She trailed off. I knew what that meant! My birthday was tomorrow though.. I didn't wanna ruin the surprise.. so I shook my head. Daddy groaned but stood up and picked up a small envelope and handed it to me and groaned. I looked confused.

"Father wants you to let Tenenbaum read that to you. It's his folder of personal matters when he first came to rapture." Eleanor said. I smiled and hugged daddy. Eleanor picked me and soon I was playing with the other girls.

**2 hours later**

I sighed. All the other girls had gone off to bed, or were picked up by their big daddies. Mamma walked over to me.

"didn't your father want me to read something to you?" I looked up and nodded. I handed her the envelope while she pulled me into her lap. She took the envelope and opened it. She skimmed over it and smiled.

"hmm.. well it says here .. that your father is 19 years old. His Name is Micheal , He was found in New york.. He's a bouncer type daddy, and... well it doesn't say much else.. stuff a little girl should not hear" I frowned but took the envelope from her.

"Micheal... 19 year old Micheal.. did you know mama.. that yesterday.. I felt daddy's skin! It was so cold.. it made me shiver!" I giggled. Mamma nodded and smiled. Soon she set me down and I went to go draw pictures of daddy, with the letter in my hand. I yawned and laid down. Soon the world became black.

I woke up in the little room, on my bed. I groaned and rolled over. It was morning already.. I must of slept a long time! Wait a minute... It was my Birthday! I was 7 years old today! I slowly got up, Only to be greeted by Eleanor, Who scooped me up and cuddled me.

"oh happy birthday Emily! " I giggled and hugged her back. I saw daddy still sleeping. I tip toed over to him, Eleanor giggled.

"He had a long night last night.. We've been practicing getting his helmet off and letting him breath and talk and such. He's so excited to get out of the helmet for you. We SHOULD let him sleep... but go wake him up... "

She giggled. I nodded and crawled at the end of Daddy's bed. I stood up on shaky legs while Eleanor helped me. Then I started to jump on his bed.

"wake up daddy! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" I jumped off his bed, just in time too.. I think I might of scared him because he Bounced in his bed so much he groaned. I leaned over on Eleanor's bed, laughing. Daddy groaned and got up slowly...


	4. Chapter 4

The Little room under the stairs chapter 4

Daddy got up and Groaned. I giggled and He groaned some more. His lights in his helmet were green. He scooped me up and twirled me around, groaning. I giggled and kissed his helmet. He sat down, still holding me, and rocked me back and forth on his bed. I sighed and snuggled into his arms. Eleanor dug threw the cupboards and pulled out a few cans of dried berries and some canned ham. She started to fry the ham and the whole room smelled so good! Daddy brushed my long hair into a pony tail and Helped me get into my red dress. It was blood stained and dirty.. but I don't think he cared. Soon, Eleanor handed me a small dish of cooked meat and cream filled cakes with dried berries on them. I ate it all up, much to daddy's surprise ( I never finished a full can of meat by myself)! Eleanor finished the dishes and helped me off daddy's lap. She had all her big sister gear on. She leaned down to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Emily.. I think it's ok to tell you your Birthday present now, we are going to take Father's armour off his body. That means you'll get to see him as a 'human'" She said. My eyes lit up. I bounced over to daddy and hugged him tightly. He groaned and hugged me back. I giggled. Sister looked at me and picked me up.

"but I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the daycare.. mother Tenenbaum has a surprise for you too" She smiled. I smiled and nodded. I waved to daddy and Eleanor carried me off to the daycare.

She didn't go the same way to the daycare as always. We ended up going to a different room.. someplace I was scared to go to. The little sister's sanctuary. It's a place where little sisters are taken to, once their daddy's free them of the sea slug in our tummies. It means that the daddies have no need for us anymore.. But it also means that bad people won't bother us anymore. I started Crying, right then and there. Daddy didn't want me anymore? But.. why? Why on my birthday? Eleanor quickly took me down from her basket and hugged me. I cried in her arms.

"shh Emily.. It's not what you think it is.. I promise.. This is part of your present... Mother is going to save you.. she's going to make it so no splicers harm you anymore.. so your eyes won't glow and you could look like a normal child again.." I looked Confused... she just hugged me.

"I promise.. you won't feel a thing" mama said from behind me. I just nodded.

Eleanor carried me to a Room. She set me in mama's arms and walked out. I looked at mama.. still sniffling. Mama pressed a hand to my head and soon the world was really really bright. My veins began to glow and my stomach felt really weird. Mama was right.. it didn't hurt. Soon the brightness took over me and I fell asleep. I dreamed...I dreamed I was in the sunlight.. with other little girls. When I woke up.. Everything looked different. I groaned. Mama and Eleanor were both sitting there, looking at me. Mama smiled and said to Eleanor.

"my my.. she's a pretty little one.. isn't she?" Eleanor nodded.

"she always was" I smiled and rubbed my eyes. Eleanor smiled and handed me a Mirror. I looked in it.. and a little girl looked back at me. She had long golden hair and Bright Green Eyes, and pale skin. I smiled up at sister. She scooped me up and set me down on the cold ground. I stumbled a bit .. but Mama held me upright.

I walked out of the little Room before Eleanor scooped me up. She walked me out into the little sister sanctuary lobby. There were a bunch of little sisters surrounding some one. I saw some of my friends.. some I thought were harvested (when a daddy didn't want to give up a little sisiter... they killed them). I smiled and squinted my eyes to see what they were surroding. He looked like a bad person.. but he didn't have a ugly face. He was around 6 foot, With a muscular build and blue eyes and soft sandy blond hair. I got a bit scared and hid behind sister. He didn't look mean.. he was playing and laughing with the other little sisters. Eleanor frowned a bit and whispered to mama.

"is it possible for her hair to get longer? And a different color?" mama shrugged. My hair was at least a foot and a half long. I kept my eyes locked on the strange man. Sister smiled and leaned down to my level.

"would you like to see daddy now?" I nodded and smiled. Eleanor cleared her throat and all the other girls scattered. I finally saw daddy. He smiled at me and leaned down. I backed up a bit, this new daddy wouldn't last long in Rapture.. He wasn't wearing his suit. Eleanor looked at him and sighed.

"don't worry.. he's not going to be out of his suit long.. if he stays in it to long.. He'll get sick and die." She trailed off. I gasped. I ran over to daddy (Micheal) and hugged him. He laughed. It sounded odd.

"It's very very nice to finally talk to you sweetheart" I smiled and hugged him.

"it's very very nice to finally talk to you too daddy" I smiled up at him. I looked around, Sister was no where. Oh well, I thought. I hugged daddy tighter. Soon, I was dragging him around Rapture (under the watchful eyes of sister). When we got the little room, I showed him all my drawings.. and he even drew some too!

**This isn't my greatest chapter ever... actually it kinda sucks. I'm starting to get MAJOR writers block... could you guys please please please help me with ideas? It would be amazing if you gave me some long time plot lines (so i can write more chapters.. not just one plot per chapter).**

**Thanks for all the reviews.. keep 'em coming!**

**Dusty.**


	5. authors note

Hi everyone! It's me dusty mew, and This authors notice is about my hiatus on the story 'the little room under the stairs'. My life is crazier than I can mention. I have school finishing up, with exams and everything (and me avoiding summer school. I have my social life too, and I've been working on a HARRY POTTER fan fiction. The people over at the harry potter fan fiction archives aren't that nice to people who don't check facts, so I've been watching movies, reading the books, and becoming more and more interested in the series. I've started a part time job recently, and that takes up 2 hours after school. Put homework and eating, bathroom breaks, and sleeping all together.. and I have just about no time left in my week. Weekends I usually spend with my friends. I am putting this story on Hiatus for the time being, but I can not thank you enough for all the amazing reviews. As a inspiring writer, it means a lot to me. Thank you again, and Emily, Eleanor, and Micheal all say hi. They are waiting to appear in chapter 5 of the story. In the mean time, I'm introducing more characters into my stories.

Thank you all again,

Dusty mew.


End file.
